


The Phantom Theives of UA

by DLCali



Category: Persona 5 i guess?, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Persona 5 AU, Persona 5 Spoilers, Tagged M because of languge, Technically a quirkless au, Their quirks will be manifested as their personas, There might be an oc, bakugo is gonna be skull so you know theres gonna be a lot of cursing, but not really, i havent written fight scenes but ill try my best!, im having trouble with the futaba palace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:56:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DLCali/pseuds/DLCali
Summary: Being the guy his mom raised him to be Midoriya intervened of course, how could he not? He stepped in between the woman and the man. But the man fell and soon his world got turned upside down. The cops were called and he was arrested. He was sentenced of course. Thankfully only probation, but with being expelled from the only school that their town had he would have to go somewhere else. And that meant he would have to leave his mom alone in their apartment.———————————————————-————A retelling of persona 5 but make it MHA
Relationships: None
Kudos: 1





	The Phantom Theives of UA

Midoriya was currently cursing himself for not bringing a jacket with him. He had to stay late at the school library to study seeing as he had a test soon. While he was thinking about how he should have listened to his mother about his jacket he heard the sounds of a scuffle. 

“Help!” He heard a woman scream in distress. 

“Shut up your making a scene.” A man told the woman. 

Being the guy his mom raised him to be Midoriya intervened of course, how could he not? He stepped in between the woman and the man. But the man fell and soon his world got turned upside down. The cops were called and he was arrested. He was sentenced of course. Thankfully only probation, but with being expelled from the only school that their town had he would have to go somewhere else. And that meant he would have to leave his mom alone in their apartment.

He didnt like the thought but he had to. He had applied to other schools. He even applied to a very prestigious one never expecting to get in. UA, one of the most prestigious schools in the country. They had accepted him mainly as good PR for themselves of course if they accepted a delinquent and he graduated? They would be viewed as saints in the eyes of the public.

“Next stop Aoyama-Itchome station.” The subways intercom taking him out of his thoughts. Midoriya rubbed his temples and put his glasses back on. He was caught up in his thoughts again, his mother always told him he worried to much. He stood and grabbed his things and got off.

He let out a heavy sigh, he was glad to be off the train and able to stretch his legs. He looked at his phone checking his map once more. When he noticed a new icon. It was red with a black eye.

“How strange...” he mutters to himself as he deletes the app and sets off towards UA. As he approaches the gate he sees a man in all black with scruffy hair and honestly he looked kinda homeless. 

“Your... Izuku Midoriya?” The man questioned.

“Y-yes sir!” Midoriya said. He pushed his glasses up and looked down at his feet not being able to handle the scrutiny of this mans gaze.

“Not what i was expecting when they said the new kid had a record but... i guess you cant judge a book by their cover.” The man said, he stifled a yawn behind his fist. After a pause the man nodded at him and said, “Follow me.”

“O-ok,” Midoriya followed the man. “Your... Shota Aizawa?” He questioned. The E-mail his mom had received had mentioned that the dorm he was staying at was ran by Shota Aizawa and that his homeroom teacher would be a miss Nemuri Kayama. 

“Yes.Now follow me and shut up ill show you the school.”

“Yes sir.”


End file.
